Mau
Ridley: mau is a caterpillar Ridley: fly home, little bug Mau: but I'm american Mau: yeehaw, texas, buffalo, springfield, mcdonalds, civil war Mau: see --- Mau: WHAT IS MAN Jack: A MISERABLE MAU OF SECRETS CLICK HERE FOR THE 2013 BALANCE UPDATE Origins Mau: Быть русск почетность Dunno. Probs a cat, russian, commaunist. Versions of Mau Old Old Mau Old Old Mau was some kind of computer generated bland-response mechanism created from a fusion between some bagpipes and a cat driving a golf cart. Nothing he said has ever been notable or interesting in any way. Mau - March 26, 2006 08:59 AM (GMT) Hey, thanks everyone. I had a great morning and am expecting a great day. But I'm not actually 99. Jack: mau was less witty 5 years ago Old Mau Old Mau was a short lived but loved fellow who enjoyed playing casual multiplayer titles with his friends. However, nothing lasts forever and Old Mau was no exception. New Mau New Mau was a horrible creature that lived in a cave and refused to play casual multiplayer titles with anyone, regardless of fellowship. yzerblade: mau wanna play something Jack: HE HE HE Jack: YOU JUST ASKED MAU Jack: IF HE HAD A DESIRE Jack: TO PLAY SOMETHING yzerblade: mau want to play some casual multiplayer titles with me Mau: can't play vidja anymore, broi New New Mau New New Mau, the current Mau, has ceased playing casual multiplayer titles altogether and now spends all his days sunning himself in Del Boca Vista instead. yzerblade: sup mau yzerblade: looks like yzerblade: we're not playing on my ps3 day 1 yzerblade: are we yzerblade: :( Mau: day 2 now Jack: man new mau sucks yzerblade: its still MY ps3 day 1 dude yzerblade: eurotime or not yzerblade: yes this is truly.. new mau yzerblade: in fact i didn't see him play anything today yzerblade: not tf2. not deus ex. yzerblade: :^) yzerblade: what's going on Mau: i haven't played tf2 in 11 days yzerblade: OH GOD yzerblade: ITS NEW NEW MAU yzerblade: he doesn't even play games Jack: the sad truth Jack: of new new mau Post Apocalyptia Mau Mau: BITCH Mau: I AIN'T GOIN BACK TO JAIL Mastery of the Written Word Jack: give me 2 sentences to put in my paper so i can call it a night Mau: and thus darth vader tossed the cursed onion ring into the fiery waters of mount doom, causing sauron to be evicted from his $350 per month hipster parisian penthouse. soon thereafter, thousands upon thousands of bees spewed from the renments of the penthouse, engulfing the earth in a seemingly endless horror of burning honey clouds, completely wiping out all life on earth. Jack: oh oops Jack: its about my personal definition of literacy and how it has affected my life Jack: should have mentioned that Sex Life Mau: i haven't been on maus cat in like half a year Mau: I just had sex with Morrigan Mau: it was more funny than enticing Jack: mau did you have sex with the gay elf in dragon age Mau: yeah Jack: what Mau: he's not gay Mau: he's bisexual Jack: same thing Mau: and it was with my female ch- Mau: what Jack: >mau is enjoying the latest dragon age game from EA entertainment Jack: >mau drops his pencil Jack: morrigan: oh i will get that for you mau Jack: >screen fades to black Jack: >sex scene has finished, morrigan is a trans Moo: >go on skype Moo: >post (angry) over and over Jack: >must find the 8 keys of transgendia to free the bisexual gods of destruction Moo: >what's wrong mau Moo: >I ACCIDENTALLY HAD SEX WITH A TRANSEXUAL Moo: >(angry) (angry) (angry) Jack: it was more funny than enticing Freek: Mau do you bottom? Mau: yes Starring role in Jack's Dragon Age Playthrough Jack: Mau has dealt 11026 damage Jack: has a hit rate of 97% yzerblade: promote him Jack: he's a dog yzer Jack: he wouldn't understand yzerblade: promote him to like wolf or bear then Love of TF2 4/21/2010 Mau: POW HAHA Mau happens to love TF2 very much. He has clocked over 1 2000 hours of playtime in TF2, somehow. Scientists say any cat attempting to do this might have died, but Mau has stuck true to his passions. Mau even dropped out of school in order to become a professional TF2 player. Mau: I hope you like pl_badwater yzerblade: w-what Mau: 'cos the only other TF2 server I like is a 24/7 badwater server Mau: we could try another server... Mau: 24/7 Russian 2fort Love of Touhou Ridley: why do you always have some anime character as an avatar Ridley: do you even watch anime Mau: i've only ever liked a few animus Mau: can't stand most of it Mau: they're characters from a vidjagame called touhou Between the folds of Mau's evil, he maintains unending affection for a thing called Touhou. (oh god help me, it's killing me from the inside) Fascist Years Ridley: mau Ridley: how many fingers am I holding up Mau: hitler Ridley: close yzerblade: it's just now occuring to me that mau is weirder than i thought PenguinFreek: Soup Mau how's being a Nazi? Mau: w-what PenguinFreek: I'm in teh nazi killin buisiness Mau: I do not support fascism in any form! yzerblade: i don't support mau in any form Jack: my favorite is the black guys Mau: (puke) Hipster Years Mau: best kind of music is country-techno Cabbage: Damn you Euros. Cabbage: Always on the cutting edge. Ridley: ... Cabbage: Of terrible music. Ridley: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXJYM3jleB0 Ridley: >my face when it exists Mau: >the rednex QQ: Mau is a hipster Somehow, despite being a cat living in Scotland, or perhaps because of it, Mau is always on the cutting edge of everything. Mau's interests transcend time and space and this makes him a hipster. There's a reason for that, but you've probably never heard of it. Edinburgh Foreign Festival Mau is in regular attendance of the Edinburgh Foreign Festival, which is like a Mexican Scottish Festival of sorts. The festival last occured on September 27, 2010 Mau's Dreams for His Future Link_991: http://link991.webs.com/mau.gif Mau: i wish i was a little girl Mau: don't canon that Link_991: wfwd canon Mau: i like the edgy suicide Mau's Mustaches, Number of Mau has five mustaches. One of licorice, one of lettuce, one of bacon, and one of tomato. No one is certain where or what the fifth mustache is of, but it must exist because only five makes a complete set of mustaches. List of Mau Puns Ridley: Mau Ridley: MAUTACULAR Ridley: MAUMAS Mau: what Ridley: MAUDIZZLE Ridley: MAUSHIZ Ridley: MAUMAN Ridley: MAURANGATANG Ridley: MAUTITUDE Ridley: MAUNGITUDE *Mautroid Prime *Maunt Maullimaunjaro *Mautastrophe *Commaunist *Maunshine *Amaurica *Maudmin *Maugamaun *Good Maurning *Maunslaught *Mauney *Maunkey *Mauno *Blacksmauth *Kilomauters *Maubook *Maubert Ebert *Maubox *Maubo Mauggins *Maubay Mau: vini vidi vici Ridley: maui maua maun List of Mau Slogans Mau: Only a good Maulandia is fit to eat. Jack: Mau do something for you. Mau: okay Jack: There's something about Mau you'll like. Jack: Mau so good you want it again. Mau: oh boy Jack: Mau costs nothing. Jack: It's more than satisfies, it's Mau. Mau: this is making me sound like a prostitute Jack: Have fun, have Mau. Mau: Nobody does it like Mau. Mau: goddammit Jack: Take it easy with Mau. Jack: There's Mau in every drop Jack: Nothing acts like Mau. Jack: Mau is good for the nerves. Mau: Mau is an investment in good appearance. Mau: Start the day with Mau. Jack: Mau that means business. Mau: that would be a questionable day Jack: Mau brings you to glow. Mau: OH GOD Mau: Mau - You see this name, you think dirty. Jack: Mau - Its finger lickin' good. Mau: NOOOOOOO Jack: Mau - keyed to family harmony. Jack: Be part of Mau Jack: Sleep under Mau for the rest of your life. Jack: oh god Mau: dis site Jack: Bigger. Better. Mau. Jack: it's doing this on purpose Mau: yes Jack: Mau never die. Jack: Mau is my sport. Mau: Mau - If you love Mau. Mau: that one isn't very good Jack: The Spirit of Mau. Jack: Made like, taste like Mau. Jack: Mau is the World famous for quality. Jack: Mau for beauty to have and to hold. Jack: Let's talk about Mau. Jack: Who wouldn't fight for Mau. Mau: Mau - The smartest thing on earth. Mau: Hey! Give me Mau. Jack: All you need is Mau. Jack: A piece of Mau for everybody, everyday. Jack: Mau is our middle name Jack: Every Mau has a story. Mau: true that Jack: Mau for lucky people. Jack: Mau check your life, but not your freedom. Jack: Mau can't be hurried. Jack: uh oh Jack: god tier slogan Jack: Think. Feel. Mau. Mau Merchandise http://shop.cafepress.com/mauWant to own some of your own Mau? The Mau Mug will keep you going for years to come! Or, shop all Mau! List of Cat Jokes *Look what the cat dragged in. Posts by Mau ▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒ ▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓ ▓▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▓ ▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓ ▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓ ▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓ ▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓ ▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒ Category:Members